The Gift of Love
by Warisarcy
Summary: It's Amy's birthday and Amy decides to invite her friends to her birthday party. Her friends come bearing gifts, but Sonic comes with a different kind of gift. Contains Sonamy


It was a cloudy afternoon. However, it wasn't just an ordinary cloudy day. It happened to be Amy's birthday. And with her birthday, came a party, and with a party, came guests. Among the guests were Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, and of course, the one Amy was most looking forward to seeing, Sonic. She hoped to get to spend some time with him today.

Amy sat in the living room awaiting the arrival of her friends. She hadn't done much in terms of preparing for the party. She cleaned here and there, organized a few things, and made sure there was plenty of room for everyone to sit.

Among the first to arrive were Rouge and Shadow.

"Shadow, why would you bring liquor as a present?" Rouge scoldingly asked Shadow in disbelief. Shadow rolled his eyes. "How was I supposed to know what to get her? It's not like I know her that well." He defended, earning him a returned eye roll from Rouge. "Well you certainly didn't have to get her alcohol."

"Whatever..." Shadow said going ahead of her and knocking on the door.

* * *

Her friends slowly began to arrive, Amy greeting each of them with a friendly smile. Sonic and Tails were the last two to arrive to the party, arriving in the Tornado. Tails headed in first, carrying his gift. Sonic trailed along at a slower pace than usual, yawning a little.

* * *

The party proceeded normally, with her friends singing happy birthday and each presenting their gifts to her. She opened them one by one, thanking each of her friends for their gift. When she reached Shadow's gift, she was a little uneasy as she didn't drink, but she thanked him anyway and set the bottle aside. Eventually, she'd finished opening all of her presents. All but one from Sonic.

"Sonic, did you get me something?" Amy asked curiously.

"Oh, umm, well..." Sonic started, his heart beating a little faster. "I'd like to give you my gift a little later when it's just us if that's okay with you."

"Ooooh, a little something special between you two lovers, eh?" Knuckles joked with a bit of laughter. Sonic glared daggers at him.

"Sure, that's fine with me." Amy simply smiled at him, blushing at Knuckles' comment as she went into the kitchen. Knuckles got up to go help Amy to prepare dinner.

Now having the whole couch to himself, Sonic laid back, closing his eyes as he listened to the gang's conversations.

"This is gonna be the best celebratory feast you've ever had." Knuckles exclaimed excitedly as he headed toward the kitchen.

"Last I checked, you were a terrible cook, Knucklehead." Sonic heard Rouge comment.

"Oh yeah? Since when?" Knuckles responded with an angry tone.

Sonic didn't catch much else as he started to fall asleep.

* * *

Sonic awoke to the pattering of the rain. Slowly opening his eyes, he was met with darkness. Rubbing his eyes, he leaned up and glanced around. There was still a little light coming from the wet window. Outside, he could see the rain pouring down steadily with no sign of stop anytime soon.

"How long was I out for?" Sonic thought as he looked out the window. It was certainly for a while at least as it was night time. Of course, there was also the fact that beyond the rain, it was dead silent, and all of his friends were absent, likely having went home. "And worse, is Amy going to be mad that I just fell asleep on her couch during her birthday party?" He winced slightly at the thought of her reaction. Sonic was surprised no one tried to wake him earlier. He'd expected that even if no one bothered trying to wake him up, he'd at least have heard everyone leave.

As he stretched his limbs to further awaken himself, he felt his feet push up against something. Or rather someone. Sitting up, his eyes began adjusting to the dimly light room more.

Looking over, Sonic saw Amy in a sort of sitting position squeezed to the edge of the other end of the couch with her head resting slightly on her arms. Moving closer to her, Sonic could see that she was fast asleep. Sonic just looked at her for a while, the dim moonlight cast upon her figure. "Why would she be sleeping right there like that? Had she been waiting for me to wake up or something?" Sonic thought as he continued to watch her silently sleep while debating whether or not he should wake her up or just leave. On one hand, he'd feel rather guilty if he just left like that after falling asleep at her party. He hadn't even had the chance to give her his "gift". On the other, he didn't want to disturb her slumber. Plus, she looked kinda cute when she was asleep like that.

"Wait, what did I just think that for?" Sonic thought. Before he could answer that, Amy began to stir. She opened her eyes, blinking a few times before lifting her head off of her arms and yawning. After stretching her arms a little, she looked over and froze as her eyes met Sonic's not far from hers. For a few seconds, they were both silent. Sonic wasn't sure, but in the dim moonlight, it looked like she began to blush slightly. Finally, after what felt like a while, Amy broke the silence.

"Hi..." Amy said shyly.

"Uhh, hi..." Sonic replied awkwardly. They sat there in silence for what felt like a few minutes before Amy finally spoke up again.

"Sleep well?" She asked.

"Uhh, yeah I guess." Sonic answered nervously, as he sat criss-cross, fully facing her. "Umm...I'm sorry about that by the way. I haven't had a lot of free time to sleep lately and the little time I have had, I haven't exactly been sleeping the best. I hope I didn't upset you or ruin your birthday party." He explained, hoping she wouldn't be too upset with him.

"Well, it certainly would've been more enjoyable had you been awake to be a part of it..." Amy said, causing Sonic's guilt to grow. "But you didn't ruin it."

"Are you sure?" Sonic asked. It sure felt like he did. Thanks to his little nap, he missed out on spending time with her, and more importantly, giving her his "gift". Plus he probably missed some good bonding time with friends. They didn't exactly get together as often as they used to...especially Shadow. It was a miracle whenever he hung out with anyone besides Rouge. "I know you must've been looking forward to seeing me and spending time with me...and receiving my gift."

"I had been hoping to spend time with you, but that's okay. However, I have been eagerly waiting to find out what your gift is."

"My gift...well, it's not exactly an item. I'm sorry for that, but I didn't know what to get you and I didn't want to get you something meaningless like flowers." Sonic said. Gathering up courage, he continued. "I wanted to spend time with you. Not with our friends at the party, just you and me." Sonic finished, awaiting Amy's response. He studied her facial expression, hoping for any indication of how she felt about it. Her eyes seemed to light up a little.

"Like...a date"? She asked, looking hopefully at Sonic.

"Yeah..." Sonic replied nervously. "I know it wasn't the best idea for a date...but I figured you deserved that at least, considering how I've never given you a proper chance. I know I've been unfair to you and may have come off as not liking you, but that's not how it is. I guess I'm just...selfish." He sighed. He had no idea what else to say. He hadn't avoided her because he disliked her. He actually grew to be fond of her, but just didn't know how to go about things and was a little shy when it came to romance and relationships.

"You're not selfish, Sonic." Amy said, gently putting her hand over Sonic's. "You're brave, selfless, and caring to those around you, always risking your life for the safety of others."

Sonic blushed a little. "I don't exactly feel selfless. I mean, I kinda ruined my idea for your gift by falling asleep. I ruined our chance to spend time together. I'm really sorry."

What Amy did next made his blush deepen. Lifting her feet onto the couch, she crawled into his lap, wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. "Well, we're spending time together right now..." Amy said, scooting closer as she hugged Sonic. "and I'm having a really good time."

"Heh, I'm glad." Sonic said shyly returning the hug. They remained in each other's embrace for a while. Amy let out a soft sigh as she rested her head on his chest. Sonic swore he could feel himself turning red. Despite this, he couldn't deny that it felt nice and...right. He actually began to feel more relaxed than he'd felt in a long time. He gently pulled Amy in closer and leaned back on the arm of the couch, Amy now resting atop him in his arms.

Amy lifted her head, her beautiful green eyes meeting his. For a while, they just laid there in silence, entranced by the other's gaze. Then it happened. Amy closed her eyes and slowly began to close the distance between the two. Sonic's heartbeat increased. This was it. Knowing it was right and what he wanted, his nervousness quickly vanished. So instead of pulling away, he closed his eyes and met her halfway. His lips met Amy's, soft and warm. Sonic felt a warm sensation in his chest as his lips gently pushed against hers. He wrapped one arm around her and pulled her in further, Amy responding with a soft sigh as she wrapped her arms around the back of his head. For Amy, it felt like her dreams had finally came true.

After what felt like a heavenly few minutes, they separated, opening their eyes. Upon opening them, Sonic could see Amy's blush fully visible now. Her eyes shone bright, filled with happiness.

"Wow...I've wanted to do that for so many years now." She breathed out.

"I only wish I'd let you a long time ago." Sonic said, making Amy giggle.

"You and me both..."

Amy looked over to the window, seeing how late it was. "So...are you gonna stay the night?" she asked hopefully.

"Well, considering how late it is, I wouldn't have it any other way." Sonic answered with a grin. Amy's smile widened. She gave Sonic a quick kiss before nesting her head under his chin.

"Alright now, let's get you to bed." Sonic said as he got up, holding her snug in his arms. He carried her to her room, glancing down at her every now and then. Each time, he'd see her eyes looking back tiredly at his, a cute smile plastered on her face. He couldn't resist stopping briefly to lean down and plant a kiss on her lips, elliciting a cute sound from her.

Reaching the room, he nudged the door open and headed towards the side of the bed, gently setting her down. Before he could manage to grab the covers, he felt himself being pulled down onto the bed. He landed on top of Amy briefly before she rolled them over, placing her on top. She giggled at his brief look of surprise before pressing her lips to his. "You look so cute from up here." She said as she parted.

"Hey, you're the cute one." He said before returning her kiss.

Sonic reached over and grabbed the blankets, pulling the covers over the both of them before laying back down. Amy wrapped her arm around Sonic and lay her head on his chest. Sonic held her close, embracing her comforting warmth. Looking down, he could see her looking back at him.

"I love you, Sonic." Amy said, filling Sonic with a warm feeling like no other.

"I love you too, Ames." Sonic said, pulling her in for a kiss. The two embraced, melting into the kiss. Amy could feel Sonic's tongue pressing against her lips, to which she gladly welcomed in. After a minute, they separated, staring lovingly at each other before Amy rested her head back on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, Sonic." She yawned.

"Goodnight, Amy." Sonic said, nuzzling her and closing his eyes. Sonic lay there for a few minutes, the rain having stopped and the only sound being Amy's soft breathing, which Sonic found very relaxing to him. He smiled, knowing that tomorrow he was going to wake up to a new day, a new day to enjoy with his lover. He soon found himself easily drifting off into a comfortable sleep.


End file.
